


And Suddenly I See The Light

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Pre-Rogue One, The Jedi!Baze AU nobody but me wanted, Trans Baze Malbus, Trans Clone Troopers, aliens with no gender binary, pre-rogue one up to Rogue One content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: The story of the Jedi Knight, and the Guardian of the Whills.





	And Suddenly I See The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Important things to know before reading: There is no binary and ya'll can pry trans/nb troopers and trans!Baze from my cold dead hands, I own the OCs, and Yin is Baze Malbus before he's Baze Malbus. There will also be clone shipping, but only like, 1 pairing in this.
> 
> This is unbeta'd ~~, because what the fuck's that~~

"As sure as I live this love that I give

is gonna be yours until the day that I die"

\-----

The sun was low in the sky, and the wind was blowing harshly. The fighting was hard, and Yin was doing his best to make sure the troopers were alright, while doing his best to keep the enemy droids off of them. He was doing well, as a leader of the soldiers, and he was glad to do so. He was glad to help, to keep their spirits from falling too low that they'd consider deserting. Of course, if they _did_ want to desert, well, it wasn't anyone's business, if Yin's attention was elsewhere.

They _were_ free people, after all.

“General.” Yin turned at his commander's voice, and he raised an eyebrow at the clone.

“Yes, Vagabond?” He asked, “How are the others?”

“They're alright, sir.” Vagabond reassured him. “Though we've lost two. I believe they... passed away, in the fighting.”

Deserters, then.

“A shame. Any other losses?”

“No, sir.” Yin hummed, at the commander's response, and nodded.

“Good. The droids backed off, for now, but we'll still need to be prepared in case they come back.” He ordered the taller man.

“Of course, General.” Vagabond replied, “I'll have the ammo checked immediately.”

“Thank you, Vagabond. Tell Flint to have the med-kit prepared.” Yin requested, and Vagabond saluted.

“Yes'sir.” Yin looked exasperated at the saluting, even as Vagabond faltered, and quickly left him.

He'd break the habit from the commander, eventually. For now, he had to meet with Senator Ando, and Representative Girra.

He met the two in a small home, where there were two Anselmi, and a Nautolan. Yin was concerned, initially. Why would he meet them here? He knew Ando wished for a favor, but what did these three have to do with that favor?

And then he saw the child, running from a room in the back of the house. They were a light teal-ish green colour, and had blue feathers coming from between their head-tresses. A half-Anselmi, half-Nautolan child was there, right in front of Yin, and all the Jedi could think of, was how Master Fisto had said it was impossible for the two species to produce children together, and of how wrong the elder Jedi was.

“So, the child must have something to do with this favor of yours, I take it?” Yin asked, and Ando smiled.

“Is it that obvious?” The taller man asked, and Yin sighed.

“Unfortunately. So, what can I do for you?”

=0=0=0=

It was late, and they were crowded around a fire. Vagabond grinned, as one of the others told a completely untrue story of his cadet days. Vagabond had been in the same training session, and the younger vod had not been that talented. But still, he let it slide, letting the younger clone embellish the reality, and laughed with the others when the part about the kid's batch-mate slipping on the waxed floor.

“We started calling him Waxer, after that, and it stuck!” The vod grinned, and Vagabond laughed again.

“And as I recall, you were called _Pranker_ for the next three months!” The commander said, and the younger clone faltered, looking absolutely betrayed. The others laughed, though.

“That explains a lot!” Another called. They were on Glee Anselm, right now, and the Nautolans and Anselmi were in a tentative peace.

“Vagabond!” The commander looked up, at Yin's call. He stood, and waved the younger clones to settle down, as they all let out jokes about him being in trouble. He headed over to his general, and found the man standing with a few Nautolans, and three Anselmi.

“You called, sir?” He asked.

“Yes,” Yin smiled, “This is Jirran, Kat, Gatu, Senator Ando, and Representative Girra. Sirs, this is Commander Vagabond; he's in charge of my unit while I'm on missions from the Jedi, rather than fighting on the front.”

“Hello.” Kat was a young Nautolan, from what Vagabond could tell. The way Jirran, the seven foot five Anselmi, had an arm against his back, holding him loosely, it was easy for Vagabond to know they were, at the very least, courting each other. Gatu, the seven foot Anselmi, looked enough like Jirran that Vagabond knew they were related in some capacity.

“It's nice to meet you.” Vagabond replied.

“We have an... _odd_ , request.” Girra said, and Yin sighed.

“Since we ship out to Jedha tomorrow, they'd like for us to escort Jirran and Kat's child to the Temple, where they'll become a guardian recruit.” The older man said, and Vagabond nodded.

“I see no problems with that, sir. We just got a Shiny, so they can watch the child, until I can process their abilities.” The commander said, and Yin looked confused.

“Master Plo sent us a rookie?”

“No, sir, General Fisto did. They were originally assigned to General Vebb's squad, but he died before they were shipped out. General Fisto is going through the troopers that were supposed to go to his padawan, and sorting them to the next general that would suit them best.” Vagabond explained, and Kat stiffened.

“Fisto- Kit?” A strange word came from Kat, after he said the general's name, and Vagabond tilted his head.

“You know him, sir?” He asked.

“He's my elder brother.” Kat replied, “My name is Kat Fisto.” Yin frowned.

“That changes everything.” Vagabond's general said, “Your child is a target.”

“Especially since we joined the Republic Alliance.” Ando nodded, a frown on his face. “It is why I came back, when Gatu contacted us about his brother's tadpole being the brother-child of a Jedi.”

“We'll do everything we can to make sure he gets to Jedha safely.” Yin promised the couple, and Kat looked relieved. Jirran, however, frowned.

“I still don't like it.” He stated, and Kat sighed.

“Jirran-” Kat said another odd word, and Vagabond was sure that it was Nautila. “We have no other choice. My uncle said he's Sensitive, even if it's not enough for the Jedi to take in.”

“Even worse, then.” Yin confirmed, “Sensitive children, regardless of whether they have the Midichlorian count to become Jedi Initiates, are always targets for the Sith. They find out they're Force Sensitive, and the Sith use it to make them angry, that they won't become Jedi. It's harsh. The Jedhan Temple is full of Force Sensitive people that are not Sensitive enough for the Jedi Order. They're trained much the same way, for the most part.”

“I still don't like it.” Jirran repeated, and Ando chuckled.

“Perhaps if I went along? I've been meaning to check on a few of the tadpoles that live on Jedha as guardians, anyways. I'll just push my trip to now, rather than next week.” The senator suggested.

“Wait, _what_?” Girra asked, their golden eyes widening.

“It'll be good. You'll be in charge of the meetings on Coruscant, Girra. You've been taught how, I made sure of it.” Ando stated, and Girra sighed, but nodded. Ando then stated something in another language, – the same one that Kat had used – and Girra replied in one that was nothing like the one Ando and Kat had used. Vagabond hated to admit it, but he was intrigued.

Especially with how attractive the senator, _and_ the representative, was.

“Vagabond, will you go get the rookie? If you say he'll be good with the kid, might as well go with your gut.” Yin said, and Vagabond nodded.

“Yes'sir.” His arm twitched, but he didn't salute, and Yin looked _pleased_ with the lack of respect shown. He turned and hurried to find the shiny.

=0=0=0=

The sun was rising, and what supplies the citizens of this city could provide were being loaded up. Kat and Jirran were there, hugging their child goodbye, and it was clear the child was torn on being upset at leaving their parents, and excited to be heading off on their own adventure. The temple would do the kid some good, Yin thought, as the youngling said goodbyes to their two friends.

It was hard to see that they were the only Nautolan-Anselmi child.

Still, the rookie trooper that stood nearby, waiting for the child, was a pillar of comfort. The rookie was much like Yin and Vagabond, and several other clones scattered amongst the GAR. Since the youngling was like that, too, it would be a comfort to them, until they announced what pronouns they wanted, officially.

Yin had already contacted Master Fisto, and informed him of their side-mission, and offered for the Nautolan to join them, if he was free to do so. He was thankful, too, that Master Fisto had trusted him and his squad to take care of his brother-child, and declined the offer (if only because he was going to Mon Cala next, if Yin recalled correctly). He'd make his padawan-brother proud, and would take care of the elder Jedi's brother-child.

Yin turned to Vagabond and Ando, when they approached with the rookie trooper and the youngling.

“Are we ready to head out?” Yin asked Vagabond.

“We are, sir. Everything is loaded and ready for departure.” Vagabond replied.

“My affairs are settled, as well.” Ando nodded.

“Kitten is quite ready to go, as well.” The rookie said, and it took Yin a moment to realize that Kitten was the youngling they were escorting.

Kat and Jirran had certainly never given him a name for the kid, before.

“Alright then, let's go.” Yin let the others board the ship first, before he walked up the ramp behind Kitten and the rookie. At the top of the ramp, Kitten turned around, grinned nervously, and waved to their family and friends. Yin looked at the rookie trooper, who nodded to him.

It would be a long trek to Jedha, and Yin wasn't sure how well they'd fair with a small teenager on the ship.

It's the comm from Master Mundi that _really_ throws this mission for a loop, though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are great, but comments are EVEN BETTER. As always, hit me up on tumblr at aerefyr.tumblr.com if ya'll wanna scream at me. 8)
> 
> *Opening quote is from Forever and Ever, Amen by Randy Travis


End file.
